


Written on My Body

by Midotaka16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Jason's a tattoo artist with no love life who decides to approach a handsome stranger in the bar one night.





	Written on My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



Jason downed a shot of liquor and then tiredly combed his hand through his hair, glad to finally unwind. His clients were fussier than ever today, especially a rowdy crowd of teenage jocks trying to get “edgy” tattoos to pump up their masculinity. It was always the younger, more clean-cut guys who complained about every little detail and spent ten minutes flexing before a mirror before getting up and leaving. The drink he bought was much needed. 

He scanned the bar, noting a few old timers knocking back drinks while joking about their day. Tommy from the grocery store around the corner was sitting with his buddies eating buffalo wings with draft beer. At the high tables sat a couple of women throwing a bachelorette party, taking pictures while the bride-to-be was taking tequila shots. There were also a couple of teenagers giggling in a booth, probably underage drinkers. 

Today there was someone new that caught Jason’s attention. He was hanging at the end of the bar, joking with the bartender with easy friendliness. The man was young, maybe a couple of years older than Jason himself, with a fit body and gorgeous dark hair. Jason couldn’t help but drop his eyes down to his skin-tight jeans, that hugged the man’s hips and ass. 

He couldn’t help the flash of arousal at the glimpse of the man’s handsome face, tilted towards the bar light. He was exactly Jason’s type, but Jason was hesitant to make a move. He was still exhausted, and the gamble of approaching a new stranger at the bar… well, it was clear the night would either end extremely well or horribly wrong.

A voice in the back of his head sounding suspiciously like Roy, told him to hurry up and take the opportunity to at least “try goddamnit”. It really had been a while since he had any sort of love life, or even a sex life. 

He downed another shot then pushed himself off the bar and walked over, giving the newcomer a casual smile. “Never seen you before, what’s brought you here to Bludhaven?”

The man turned over to look at him and Jason didn’t miss the quick look-over before the guy gave an easy grin. “Seems like you come here too often, if you know I’ve never been before.”

Jason laughed before reaching out his hand for a handshake, “I’ll have to give you that. I’m Jason.”

He shook it firmly, and Jason marveled at the slightly calloused fingers pressed against his. “Dick, I’ve moved here for work. What about you?”

Damn it even his name was delightful. Jason gestured for another shot before responding. “I work at a tattoo parlor about four blocks from here. You?”

Dick shrugged. “It’s nothing, I’m just a cop.” He then leaned into Jason’s ear, whispering, “Don’t worry though, I won’t arrest you for stealing my heart. I’ll just have to find some other punishment.” 

The burst of laughter that came out of his mouth surprised both of them, and Dick’s eyes were laughing at him before he put up a fake pout. 

“What kind of pickup line is that? Was that the best you could do?” Jason taunted, amused.

Dick held the pout for another second before smirking. “Don’t worry, I was always better at showing than telling.”

“Oh really? Why don’t you prove it.” he challenged. And those were the famous last words that night. The rest of it passed in a blur of alcohol, bad pickup lines, and stories. Jason had taken Dick to his apartment, which he never usually did, and the rest was history.  
_______  
_Dick’s face had been flushed with pleasure and exertion, as Jason thrusted his hips into him. Jason could still imagine those blue eyes staring into his soul as they made love. There was something about the man that was completely and utterly seductive, the way his hands gripped Jason’s shoulders with such strength, and the steady eye contact._

_And that body of his, Jason mused. Dick would look good with something flashy on his torso. Or something on his neck that Jason could leave a hickey on…._

“Jason…Jason!!”  
Jason shook himself out of his stupor to see Roy staring at him with an amused and exasperated look on his face. “Finally back to us? Your next appointment is in another hour, so go take a break.”

Jason grinned apologetically. “Sorry, I guess I’m still thinking about the guy from last night. It’s too bad he left before I woke up, leaving only a rushed note saying that he would be back.”

Roy leaned against Jason’s station. “That good huh? Must be if you’ve been mooning over this lost love all day.”

“Who says I’m mooning?” he protested. “Besides it wasn’t just the sex that was good, he was totally stunning as well. Plus he would make such a good canvas…it’s a shame that he had never been tattooed before.”

Roy smirked. “What did you say about mooning again? It sounds like my boy has got a crush.” he threw an arm over Jason’s shoulder. “I bet you wanna do it yourself. Maybe tattoo your name on his ass.”

Jason just rolled his eyes and pushed his arm away. “The conversation’s now over. Don’t you have an appointment to set up for in twenty?”

With a glance at the clock, Roy turned away, cursing underneath his breath. “This isn’t over!” He yelled.

—  
It had been another four days, and Jason hadn’t seen any sign of the city’s newest police officer. He went back to the bar once more to see if Dick had come back, to no luck. His hope started to die down and he realized that Dick had probably thought it was a one-night stand. After all, they had just met, and everything passed by in a flash. Jason dodged any mention of the man from Kori and Roy, who finally decided to let go of it due to his steadily darkening mood. Jason just pushed down his own disappointment and fell back into his normal schedule.

He had just completed the finishing touches of an ocean landscape on one of his regulars when he heard the clinging of the door as people stepped into the tattoo parlor. Jason didn’t look up, handing over a list of aftercare instructions and waving goodbye. 

He had turned back to his desk when boisterous laughter reached his ears, along with a single voice of protest that sounded surprisingly familiar.

“Come on Grayson! Live a little and just do it!” 

“I know this is an initiation rite, but maybe we can do something else…. something less permanent and likely to get me in trouble with my family?”

Jason finally took a glance up and gawked. “Dick?”

Dick Grayson had been dragged in by two guys, similarly dressed in their police uniforms. They must have just gotten off of work. Dick’s mouth opened and then closed again, a vaguely guilty look crossing his face. 

Kori, the only other person currently at the tattoo parlor, took a glance at Jason’s expression and walked over. “Hi guys, how may I help you? Appointment or walk in?”

“Walk in! Come on Dickie boy, we believe in you.” One of Dick’s friends spoke up. 

“Ummmm how about no?” He responded halfheartedly, still staring into Jason’s eyes. There was a momentary pause as Dick’s two cop friends seem to realize that they were intruding on something more private.

“Okaaaayyyyyy goodbye Dickie!! We’ll leave you alone to make eyes at the hottie over there. We better see you tomorrow at work with a sparkly new tattoo!”

The shop was suddenly filled with silence, as the awkward stares between Dick and Jason brought a strange tension to the room. Kori looked at the two of them and then quickly left to the backroom, muttering an excuse about taking a break. 

“So—” “I—” The two of them spoke simultaneously. Another pause filled the room before Jason finally spoke. 

“If you don’t want a tattoo then that’s fine. I don’t take unwilling customers.” He said gruffly.

“No! I mean, I really don’t want a tattoo, no offense to you and your business. It's just the needles, you know.” Dick realized he was digging himself into a hole and switch gears. “About the other thing, I—I swear I was going to call, but things got really busy at work, and…” 

“It’s fine.” Jason cut off. “Don’t worry about it. The door is that way.” 

His voice left no room for Dick to argue, and after a pause he left, dejectedly. 

Jason took a deep breath and went out to the back for a smoke break.

The rest of the afternoon passed by with Jason trying furiously to pretend that nothing had happened. Roy had taken one look at him and went out to get Jason one of those sweet frappucinos that he adored. Jason loved him, he really did, and he appreciated the thoughtful gift, but Roy hovering over him constantly like he had gotten his heart broken was starting to get on his nerves. Although Roy didn’t want to ditch Jason, he had a long-planned date with Kori, so Jason pushed him to leave early. 

At 2 AM, Jason finished up his last late-night customer and packed up to leave. The day had been both physically and mentally draining, and he was ready to sleep for about six days. As Jason left the shop, pulling the door closed and locking it, he saw something suddenly move towards him out of the corner of his eye. He reflexively lashed out while turning, only to feel his fist get caught in a firm grasp. 

“Whoa, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Dick!” Jason exclaimed, drawing back his fist. “Jesus Christ, I thought you left earlier.”

“I did but I didn’t want to leave things like that with you, so I thought I’d come back and see if you would like to get coffee. I saw the sign earlier and remembered when you closed up shop.”

Jason stepped back and stared at Dick for a solid minute. It was 2 in the morning, he was dead tired, his emotions were frayed, and he was in deep need of a good shower. 

“Lead the way.”

—  


After they got settled down in the tiny 24/7 diner on a street corner three blocks away, Dick started. 

“I promise I really did want to call you, I’ve just been dealing with getting used to this new job, and I’ve been working mostly night shifts as part of the initiation/hazing process, so I’ve been sleeping through the day.” Dick said earnestly. 

“It’s fine, I know you must be busy. I was just taking it hard because I thought we really kicked it off that night, and I didn’t know how to contact you myself.” Jason shook his head. “And I can’t believe that you were being coerced into getting a tattoo by the others.”

Dick gently reached out his hand to touch Jason’s. “I know, I’m so sorry for not being smart enough to leave my phone number behind. And I guess you aren’t a big fan of haphazard tattoos?”

“Don’t get me started,” Jason warned. “I could talk about it for hours if you don’t restrain me.”

“Kinky.” Dick wiggled his eyebrows. At Jason’s stifled smile Dick grinned. “Please go on, I would love to hear all of your spiel.”

Jason smirked. “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”

—  


“—And so that’s why you should never, ever, decide to get a tattoo because you thought it was a good idea after a dream that you had while on drugs.”

Jason sat back and suddenly realized that all of the other customers had left and at least thirty minutes had past. He smiled sheepishly. “I went a little overboard didn’t I.”

Dick looked mildly impressed. “No, I really think you got a great pitch there. You make me almost want to get one eventually. Although I guess that would fall under the haphazard tattoos.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I guess.” He checked his watch and gaped at the time. “We should probably get going actually, we both need to get some sleep.”

Dick looked crestfallen, before giving a last attempt. “That’s probably true, it is getting late. If you are still willing, I would love to take you out to dinner some other night.”

Jason took his time with his response, knowing it would make him sweat. He took a last sip of the coffee and softened up. “You’re still paying for the first date. And don’t you dare try another one of those god awful pickup lines.”

Dick grinned and leaned over to kiss Jason on the cheek. “I’m looking forward to it. And speaking of pickup lines, don’t worry, I’ll brush up on the topic before seeing you again.” He cackled with laughter at Jason’s loud groan. 

—  


Roy snuck into the house, carrying a housewarming present. It had been two years since Jason and Dick got together, and they finally got their act together and move in with each other. Dodging all the unopened boxes and hastily set up furniture, he finally reached the living room and peeked behind the door.

Jason and Dick were lying on the couch asleep from the day of moving, curled up together in a disgustingly cute picture. Speaking of pictures, Roy quickly snapped a pic on his phone before putting down his present and turning to leave. Something caught the corner of his eye, and he turned back around to see something on Dick’s lower back. At a closer look, it was Jason’s favorite symbol, a red bird with outstretched wings, on Dick’s lower back, just barely visible with Dick’s shirt pulled up by his wacky sleeping posture.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this elwon! I haven't written fanfic in a long time, and have never participated in an exchange before, so it was an interesting experience! Also I didn't really touch upon the needle part of the prompt too much, I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
